Resistors are commonly used in semiconductor devices such as integrated circuits. For example, semiconductor devices such as digital-to-analog converters or analog-to-digital converters use semiconductor resistors such as polysilicon resistors. The precision and resolution of a device such as a digital-to-analog converter is strongly dependent on the ability to match its component semiconductor resistors accurately. Mismatches as small as two percent (2%) can seriously compromise the resolution and precision of such devices.
It is therefore desirable to provide for improved precision and consistency in the manufacture of semiconductor resistances.